Tyson Kidd e Cesaro
|Ex-membros= |Pesos= |Alturas=Kidd: 1.78 m Cesaro: 1.96 m |Anunciados de= |Promoções=WWE |Estreia=2014 |Fim= }}Tyson Kidd e Cesaro são uma tag team de wrestling profissional na WWE, mas que atualmente encontra-se em hiato devido a tanto Kidd e Cesaro estarem fora de ação por conta de lesões. Eles foram uma vez WWE Tag Team Champions. Eles formaram uma Tag Team, em Dezembro de 2014, e são acompanhados ao ring por Natalya, esposa de Kidd. História Kidd e Cesaro se aliaram pela primeira vez em 1 de dezembro de 2014, quando foram eliminados pelos The Usos em um combate válido pela posição de #1 Contender pelos Tag Team Championships. Em janeiro de 2015, Kidd formou uma aliança oficial com Cesaro. A dupla apelidaram a si mesmo de "The Brass Ring Club" e começaram a ter várias vitórias sobre Los Matadores, bem como aliando-se com Adam Rose e rivalizar com o New Day. No Royal Rumble, Kidd e Cesaro derrotaram os membros do New Day, Big E e Kofi Kingston, antes de entrar no Royal Rumble Match em #12 (Kidd) e #28 (Cesaro) e sendo eliminados por Daniel Bryan e Dolph Ziggler, respectivamente. Na Fastlane em 22 de fevereiro, Kidd e Cesaro derrotaram The Usos para capturar o WWE Tag Team Championship, um título que Kidd tinha conquistado quase 5 anos antes. Eles reteram o seu título em uma revanche na noite seguinte na RAW depois de Natalya causa uma desclassificação, cimentando a sua vez de vilão em solidariedade com o duo. na WrestleMania 31, Kidd e Cesaro mantiveram o título ao derrotar The Usos, Los Matadores e os New Day em uma Fatal 4-Way tag team match. No Extreme Rules, Kidd e Cesaro perderam seus títulos para os New Day, quando Kofi Kingston prendeu Cesaro para fazer o pinnfall, terminando o seu reinado em 63 dias. Após os New Day fazerem um Heel Turn, Cesaro e Kidd tornaram-se faces pela primeira vez como uma Tag (também marcando primeiro Face Turn verdadeiro de Cesaro na WWE). No 4º episódio de Maio do RAW, Cesaro e Kidd derrotaram os The Ascension após Kidd chutar Viktor enquanto Cesaro estava realizando seu Cesaro Swing. Depois, eles tinham um confronto nos bastidores com o New Day, levando os fãs a cantar "New Day Sucks" e batendo palmas. No Payback, Kidd e Cesaro desafiram os New Day em uma revanche pelos títulos em uma 2 out of 3 Falls Match. A dupla marcou a primeira queda do combate, mas acabou perdendo as segundas e terceiras quedas (a terceira queda sendo feita por Xavier Woods que não era um dos participantes legais no combate), deixando de recapturar os títulos. Foi anunciado que Kidd e Cesaro tomariam parte na primeira equipa Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match pelos os títulos no Elimination Chamber em 31 de Maio, onde não conseguiram ganhar os títulos depois de serem eliminado pelos Prime Time Players. Em 7 de junho, a WWE anunciou que Kidd havia sofrido uma legítima lesão no pescoço / espinhal durante uma Dark Match contra Samoa Joe em 1 de Junho, e estaria fora de ação por mais de um ano. Como um tributo ao seu parceiro de tag team, Cesaro continuou a usar braçadeiras escritas "KIDD" sobre elas. No 29 de junho episódio do RAW, Cesaro respondeu a um open challenge pelo United States Championship de John Cena e venceu por desqualificação após Kevin Owens interferir e agredir Cesaro. Ele desafiou sem sucesso Cena pelo título novamente em 06 de julho no episódio do RAW em um combate que foi saudado como um "clássico instantâneo". Cesaro derrotou Sheamus no episódio de 09 de novembro do Raw para avançar para as quartas de finais em um torneio para coroar um novo WWE World Heavyweight Champion no Survivor Series, mas perdeu para Roman Reigns nas semi-finais em 16 de novembro. Em 23 de novembro, a WWE anunciou que Cesaro tinha rasgado seu ombro esquerdo do rotator cuff dois meses antes, mas precisava de uma cirurgia, deixando-o fora de ação de quatro a seis meses. Move-set :Double team finishers *Straightjacket powerbomb (Cesaro) and diving neckbreaker (Kidd) combination *Pop-up (Kidd) followed by a European Uppercut (Cesaro) *Cesaro Swing (Cesaro) followed by a low-angle front dropkick to the head (Kidd) :Double team signatures *Apron superplex (Cesaro) followed by a springboard elbow drop (Kidd) *Delayed Assisted Suplex :Tyson Kidd finishers *Sharpshooter *Swinging fisherman suplex :Cesaro finishers *The Neutralizer *European uppercut, } :Natalya finishers *Nattie-By-Nature *Sharpshooter *Sitout powerbomb Temas de Entrada *"Swiss Made" by CFO$ (1 de Dezembro de 2014 - atual) Títulos e Conquistas :World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Tag Team Championship (1x) Categoria:Tag's e Stables Categoria:Tag's e Stables da WWE